


[Podfic] The Secret Life of Lawyers

by Hebecious



Series: [Podfic] Pizza-verse [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pizza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: Donna's view of the events of Pizza And A Movie: introducing Harvey to Rollo's, rescuing him from poor relationship choices, uncovering the mystery of the Pizza Guy, and protecting Mike Ross from those who would do him ill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret Life Of Lawyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251707) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> For Fuck's sake...
> 
> Okay so I have to rerecord this. AGAIN. Because this is the pod from hell and it absolutely refuses to come out right. I record it, it sounds find, I listen to it on my Ipod and it sounds awful. I record it again, it sounds fine, I listen to it again on my Ipod, AND IT ONLY COME THROUGH ON ONE EARBUD AND THE MUSIC TRACK IS IN THE WRONG PLACE.
> 
> ::headdesk:: istg
> 
> I'm leaving this up until I have the time to fix it. Sorry...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/35346663964/in/dateposted-public/) 

Cover Artist: hebecious

Length: 01:07:37

Download Link: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80hdd5cwo03clp3/02_%5Bsuits%5D_The_Secret_Life_of_Lawyers.m4a)  
                         [Audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secret-life-of-lawyers)

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Thus concludes the Pizzaverse series. Please send all your love to Closer for writing this magnificent bitch and kindly listen and read your little hearts out!
> 
> Mwah darlings~


End file.
